With the increased computing power of mobile devices and the popularity of social networking, mobile device users are selectively making their locations available to other users. For example, mobile device users may communicate their locations to friends or co-workers. Existing technology for a mobile device to determine its location includes global positioning system (GPS) and cellular network signals. GPS location information is accurate in outdoor environments. However, some mobile devices may lack GPS transceivers and may thus be unable to derive location information from GPS signals.
In indoor environments, mobile devices with GPS transceivers may not have access to GPS satellites. Even if a GPS signal is available indoors, GPS location coordinates may not be sufficiently granular to distinguish between different rooms or offices. Cellular network derived location information is likewise only available when there is a radio connection to a base station. Such a connection may not be available in an indoor environment. In addition, cellular network derived location information may not be sufficiently granular to locate users within rooms, offices, or other fine grained indoor areas.
Bluetooth beacons are used by retailers in indoor environments to locate mobile devices. Low-cost Bluetooth beacons, such as iBeacons conforming to a specification available from Apple, Inc., are available from different manufacturers. iBeacons emit iBeacon identifiers to devices within close proximity to the iBeacons. The primary known use for iBeacons is for a retail establishment owner to locate customers within a store and provide location-based ads or promotions. However, determining the location of a user with respect to a room, an office, or other indoor structure and allowing the user to selectively make the user's location information available to other users in an efficient manner is not provided by retail iBeacon systems that are used for location targeted advertising.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for using Bluetooth beacon identification information to obtain and publish mobile device user location information.